gotmonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth Snow
"My Lord is dead. So is the woman he sent me to find" 'Appearance:' The blood of the North flows strong through Gareth's veins, and it comes across most clearly in his appearance. He's built tall and lean rather than broad and muscular, with grey eyes and dark brown hair. While very handsome, his expression tends to default to stern and unwelcoming. Despite admitting to be a knight, he came south with no mount, shield, or armor, and his only weapon was a simple axe. 'Personality:' Quiet and reserved by nature, Gareth tends to be suspicious of strangers and acts very guarded and formal towards people he doesn't know. This tendency is even more marked when dealing with knights and the nobility, and doubly so if they happen to be southerners. When his guard is down, he tends to be bleak, moody, and unsure of himself. It's not clear if he was always that way, or if it's a reaction to recent developments. 'History:' Gareth's father, Jon Glover, sired him out of wedlock, making him a Snow. Unknown events happened and he ended up a knight in service to Master Garyn Glover. This was all well and good, until he ended up being present for his lord's assassination. Before dying, Garyn instructed him to go to Dorne to find his daughter. 'Abilities:' * Skirmisher: He's good at hitting people with various weapons * Roughneck: He favors an aggressive, less refined style of combat, and is prone to disabling his foes. * Athlete: A naturally skilled athlete, Gareth is adept at a variety of physical activities. * Dancer: Gareth can move through stances that boost his combat abilities. 'Pokemon:' *'Heater' (Quilladin): The only pokemon of Gareth's to survive the war. A brave and stalwart pokemon who constantly leaps into danger to protect his allies. *'Skagyr '(Amaura): Formerly belonging to the late Master Glover. She witnessed her former master's death and was deeply affected. The only one she allowed to feed or take care of her afterward was Gareth, meaning she was sent after him when he left Deepwood Motte. *'Burden '(Numel): Yet another pokemon Gareth inherited from a dead man. Burden used to work the forges of Yronwood Castle, but lost his master in the flames. He seems rather slow, and when out of his pokeball will follow behind Gareth and dully wait for orders. *'Maul' (Growlithe): One of a pack of Growlithe that were roaming Yronwood castle after their mother had been killed during the attack. Nymeria was able to tame him and his siblings when the party came to investigate, and later gave him to Gareth. 'Relationships:' *'Ashara': He thinks she's sheltered and possibly a bit childish, but is cutting her a lot of slack since her family just ''died. As his grandfather's only remaining family, he's devoted himself to her protection. *'Mellei: He respects her resiliance, intelligence, and skill, and has sought her council on more than one occasion. However, he thinks she's a bit overly credulous about magic, despite believing in some of it himself. *Nymeria: He respects her prowess in battle, but doesn't her too well outside of it. From what he's seen, he thinks she's sheltered and wrapped up in foolish stories of knightly honor and valor. *Garyn Glover''': Very loyal. Category:Characters Category:PCs Category:Glover Category:Yronwood